Norma Romano
'Norma Romano '''is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary, portrayed by Annie Golden. Because of her stutter, Norma is generally mute throughout the series. Biography Before Litchfield In 1975, Norma married a spiritual guru named Guru Mack who she met at one of his transformation workshops. Mack could feel connected to her and understood her, even though she could not speak to him. She was among many other women who married him on the same day and joined his polygamous cult. Years later, it was only her and Guru Mack, who faced federal charges for forcing women into his cult. He acknowledges that he was a fraud and a false prophet, saying that she wasted her life. After he mocked and screamed at her, she pushed him off of a cliff. After he fell to his death, she brokenly shouted, "son of a bitch" and cried. Other than the Christmas pageant in season one, it is the only time we hear her speak. Arrival at Litchfield Norma begins working in the kitchen at some point after arriving at Litchfield. When Red later also arrives at Litchfield, she begins working in the kitchen as well and the two become friends ("Moscow Mule"). Norma also witnesses Vee's brutal attack on Red over the rights to the smuggling operation ("40 OZ of Furlough"). ").]] Season One Norma is one of Red's most loyal friends at Litchfield and an important part of her prison family, ever since Red arrived. She is known as the "quiet one that works in the kitchen," but she does not have a labeled nickname. Though Norma does not speak throughout the whole season, some inmates enjoy her companionship. During the Christmas play, when Suzanne froze, Norma sang the lyrics instead. Season Two Norma takes Gina's side after she is burned indirectly by Red. Eventually, Red apologizes to Norma and Gina, and they accept her apology. Season Three Norma accidentally creates a religion due to her abilities. She follows in Gloria Mendoza's footsteps by offering spiritual guidance to people and using calming techniques she's learned from Guru Mack. She gains a huge following and becomes a figurehead. Personality Norma is a partial mute because she is a stutterer. She doesn't speak with fellow inmates - the only time her voice is heard aloud is during a Christmas play song and her flashback episode "Tongue-Tied" (Even then her only words are "I'm" and "Son of a bitch"). She uses her notepad to talk with others at Litchfield. She is quick to help others, and is happy to help in the prison kitchen. Norma's a dedicated and loyal friend to Red, even helping her to shave her legs. She has an irrational fear of the spin cycle. Physical Appearance ''Still missing. Relationships Friends * Red - Through flashbacks it is revealed she is one of Red's oldest friends in the prison, and the only one to stick with her (unlike Vee). When Gina is burned during Red's attempt to retake the kitchen, Norma is furious and angrily leaves Red's inner circle and doesn't rejoin it until Red apologizes to Gina. Red credits Norma as being her best friend and the only one willing to listen to her. * Gina - They appear to be close friends. Both working in the kitchen, Norma and Gina worked closely together and are the only ones allowed to stay on after Red loses the kitchen to Gloria. However, when Gina is burnt because of Red, Norma sides with Gina and is shown to spend more time with Gina as she recovers from the burns. * Gloria - Gloria allows Norma to work in the kitchen even after Red is kicked out. Norma and Gloria work together for a long time, Norma proving herself to be one of her more efficient workers. Norma often helps Gloria with Santeria spells. When Norma begins stealing from the kitchen to do her own Santeria spells without Gloria, Gloria grows angry, takes the stuff back and reminds her that it's not her history or her culture. Followers ("Cult" Members) * Gina * Brook Soso (briefly) * Leanne Taylor * Poussey (briefly) * Angie Rice * Weeping Woman * Jeanie Babson Gallery Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Kitchen Staff Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters